Talk:Spiderleg
StarClan Where's the proof that he is in StarClan? Did they confirm it? Speckledclaw (talk) 16:37, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Actually, Kate did within the last few days. Check the cite. ^^ I checked the cite, it just said Reveiled On 1 and nothing more. Just wanted to let you know. Speckledclaw (talk) 16:53, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Looks like whoever put it in didn't name the link. Thank you for noticing. 16:59 Mon Feb 26 2018 Was gonna say, yeah. Sorry I thought Cosmo had actually added the cite. Thank you. 17:01, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Style Concerns Current: *All of the NP and OTS sections need to be expanded. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 00:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Outcast, Eclipse, and Battles of the Clans sections need to be expanded. Expanded! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 00:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Needs some quotes. Added three new quotes! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 23:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *His warrior ceremony could be made so it can be hidden. Someone already did that... [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 01:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *needs trivia He has triviaXRavenflight (talk) 08:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Older: * Template - Siblings should be higher on the list than uncle, being closer related Gorse 01:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * Intro contains spoilers Took care of that for the most part. Let me know if you see further issues. Could still probably be expanded. Gorse 01:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories are not complete Gorse 01:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) *Details of Spiderleg's kits and mate should be added to family [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:48, 7 May 2008 (UTC) *Needs references for family, mentor and apprentices Mates shouldn't we now put a (formerly) next to daisy? they aren't mates anymore --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) That's true. I'll change it in the article, can you change itin the templete box?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but in Sunrise part it says Their mates again. Sagestorm70 16:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 Where did it say that? I thought in Long Shadows that Daisy and Spiderleg werent mates anymore. I'll read Sunrise again to make. Irispetal123 18:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Irispetal123 It never says that Spiderleg and Daisy were mates again. Cinderpelt started getting angry with Spiderleg because he was not being a good father to his kits. - Spottedshadow Exiled? Can someone confirm that what a user added to Fading Echoes section is true? It seems improbable to me, but I don't have the book, so I can't decide on it. Helixtalk 08:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't exiled. Quailflight 08:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Pity. OK, then I guess I'll delete that. Helixtalk 08:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Now a user wrote that he was killed. It seemed false information to me, so I removed it. Helixtalk 15:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Who ever is saying that is false.-Crazy4spiderleg Isn't it his brother that died? Ratkinzluver33 17:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, his brother Shrewpaw died in Dawn. Night Fall 17:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with Daisy? The trivia about him with Daisy, seems absolutely ridiculous. I'm going to remove it, as it isn't cited and it really doesn't need to be there, even if it was true. 12:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) He WAS mates with her but your right :P. 20:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Becoming a Elder? For the fact that Spiderleg is becoming a elder to make any sence what so ever, wouldn't Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt and all other cats who were born before him have to be elders too? 13:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC)DovewingXBumblestripe He's not becoming an elder. He was called old. That's it. Plenty of cats have been called old without being made elders automatically. }} 14:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Spiderleg was huddled deep in conversation with Brackenfur. Lionblaze noticed for the first time his black muzzle was flecked with gray. He'll be moving to the elders den '''SOON'.~The last Hope pg.237 And when you consider the fact that Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt are all 3 years older then Spiderleg doesn't it make relitive sense that they should be in the elders den already? And I never saise to being one it would make relitive sense for someone 3 years older then him to be close to being a elder as well as taking into account feral (or wild) cats relitivly live from 0-8.3 years of age if you want to get technical (Although Mousefur did like 2 years longer although this is probably because she lived within the clans). 22:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC)DovewingXBumblestripe *"Spiderleg was huddled deep in conversation with Brackenfur. Lionblaze noticed for the first time his black muzzle was flecked with gray. ''He'll be moving to the elders den '''SOON'.~The last Hope pg.237 And when you consider the fact that Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt are all 3 years older then Spiderleg doesn't it make relitive sense that they should be in the elders den already? I never said he was automaticly a elder I just said it would make sense that if he's BECOMING one wouldn't it make sense that cats who are three years older then him would be VERY close to being elders also if you take into account feral (or wild) cats relitivly live from 0-8.3 years of age if you want to get technical (Although Mousefur did live 2 years longer although this is probably because she lived within the clans). (Sorry made alot of errors here's what I ment to say) 22:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC)DovewingXBumblestripe Spiderleg died of greencough, says so in the sample of Thunder and Shadow in the back of my The Apprentice's Quest. So his page needs updating, i don't know how to do it :) Cheetahfur (talk) 21:56, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Can't add it until the real book comes out, cause the Erins could change it at any given time. Death My copy of The Apprentice's Quest has a preview of Thunder and Shadow in it, and in this, Jayfeather mentions Spiderleg: " "We need catmint," Jayfeather mewed. "I want Spiderleg to be the last cat in ThunderClan who dies of greencough." " Going off this, I'm assuming Spiderleg died of Greencough before the start of TAP. I understand if that can't be added to the page until Thunder and Shadow actually comes out, but I haven't seen any info on here about his death, so I thought it was worth bringing up here. RuralJackdaw (talk) 23:53, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, can't be added till' Thunder and Shadow comes out, thanks for bringing it up! But since it's already in copies of TAQ, doesn't that mean that they can't change it now and he's officially dead? --Icestorm1116 (talk) 22:35, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :No, because that's not ''from TAQ. It's from a sample from the next book, which hasn't been officially released yet. ( 22:37, 5/27/2016 ) Gray legs I just realized that in Dawn, when he calls Cinderpelt saying that Dappletail is sick, it says "Spiderpaw was bouncing on his gray legs" or something like that. I looked to his description and it says nothing about him having black legs, so it should be added there or to trivia? Please cite it. –Pumpkintail (talk) 19:46, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Give me the chapter number and I'll look it up, but idk where you got that from so i can't do anything until i see it myself I have no idea where did I pull it out from either but it was Moonrise not Dawn, chapter 16. It says "his long gray-black legs a blur". Hope it helped. –Pumpkintail (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC) What happened to Spiderleg? What happened to Spiderleg? It says in the triva, we will find out what happened to him in Thunder and Shadow, but why is there any question about it? Why do we think something happened? (talk) 17:17, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Well, people wondered what had happened to him because he's missing from The Apprentice's Quest allegiances. All we know is that his fate will be documented in Thunder and Shadow Affiliations Shoudlnt he have such a place in his charbox or whatever? -Pumpkintail